


Fuego

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Notre-Dame de Paris - Cocciante/Plamondon
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Coercion, Execution, F/M, Missing Scene, Pride, Priests, Temptation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 10:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Notre Dame es una de las cosas más maravillosas que nunca vi en mi vida.Tenemos algo en común, esa iglesia y yo.Ambos somos hechos de dura y fría piedra.





	Fuego

**Fuego**

Notre Dame es una de las cosas más maravillosas que nunca vi en mi vida.

Tenemos algo en común, esa iglesia y yo.

Ambos somos hechos de dura y fría piedra.

~

La vi bailar esa mañana, y fue entonces que se hizo añicos mi castillo de seguridades. Me impregnó un instinto que nunca había sentido antes. La sangre hirvió, empezó una acuciante subida a lo largo de las venas, dándome un calor ignoto.

Había reprimido estas sensaciones toda mi vida, y en un instante ella había tenido éxito de destruirlo todo.

En ese momento supe de verdad lo que era el Diablo. Después de haber predicado mucho tiempo, lo había encontrado frente a mí.

Y fue cuando vi el capitán, ese Phoebus de Chateaupers, acercarse a ella, lascivo, que descubrí el amargo sabor del odio.

Sentí el pudrimiento devorar mis miembros, hartos por acciones que nunca había tenido la fuerza de cumplir. Pero en ese momento me pareció de poseer una vitalidad que había perdido en los rincones del recuerdo, de una juventud demasiado leja para ser todavía viva dentro de mí.

Pues me di cuenta que para tener el dulce sabor de mi Esmeralda a lo largo de mi garganta, iba a sacrificar lágrimas y sangre.

Sólo que no iban a ser los míos.

~

Está a solas ahora, mi Esmeralda. Traté de atraparla de todas maneras, pero ella rechazó las halagas del poder y de la carne, prefirió tener sus valores, esa estúpida niña. Me acerco. Las rejas que le mascaran la cara le confieren una apariencia más vivida, parece casi más mujer.

Tiemblo.

“Buenos días, gitana.” le digo, álgido. Ella frunce el entrecejo, en una mirada envuelta de puro rencor.

“¿Qué quiere de mí?” grita, apoyándose contra la pared de su prisión.

“Sabes lo que quiero, aunque finges de ignorarlo. Tu castidad es ingenua más que la mía.” me mofo de ella. Ella pone una expresión de horror.

“Veo la mirada en su ojos. Mi hermano, Clopin de Trouillefou, me alertó de eso hace algún tiempo. Sé que oculta una codicia animal, algo de vil y corrupto.” dice, en voz firme. Yo me echo a reír.

“¿Corrupto? ¿Animal?” repito. “Sí, tal vez tu hermano tiene razón. Pero no te dijo que es una delicia a que tarde o temprano un hombre tiene que ceder.” añado, con un velado languor. Abro la puerta de la celda, entro y la cierro a mi espalda. Está allí, la tonta, como una moderna Ariadna que espera a su Theseus, en una isla acariciada del mar del pecado. Sabe de haberse equivocado, es esto que la hace menos segura. Lo que no sabe es que por Phoebus ella no fue que un momentáneo placer de la ansiedad del matrimonio. Una tentación a que no es fácil no ceder, tengo que concedérselo.

Le voy tan cerca que no puede escapar. La veo acurrucada en una esquina, temblante, asustada. Rio. No sabe, la pequeña Esmeralda, que dentro del hombre hay un demonio, que su sentido de extravío sólo me echa más hacia de ella.

Reduzco al mínimo la distancia entre nosotros, inspiro, embriagándome con el dulce perfumo de su piel.

Ese veneno que me quema la garganta, dejándome insatisfecho.

Siento la rabia crecer en mí, la hiel correr por las venas en lugar de la sangre. Sufro una lenta metamorfosis, de hombre me hago bestia y ella, sólo ella, es mi presa. Le cojo el pelo, le inclino la cabeza y apoyo violento los labios a su garganta. Lo más se retuerce, lo más grita, lo más mis toques se hacen crueles. Es un vórtice de sensaciones infinitas, etéreas, que me están despacio devorando el alma.

“¡Aléjese! ¡Nunca va a tenerme!” grita, rascándome la cara. La dejo caer pesantemente al suelo, y le doy una bofetada.

“¡Estás a mi merced! ¡Estás ya mía!” gruño. Ella se pone de vuelta en pie, con dificultad. Me mira con los ojos más penetrantes que nunca vi.

“Puede tener mi cuerpo, puede tomarlo con la fuerza. Pero esto” se pone una mano al corazón. “esto es del hombre a quien elegiré de darlo. Y ese hombre, nunca va a ser usted.”

Entrecierro los ojos cogiéndole las muñecas.

“Si no muta tu actitud, estás segura que no habrás ocasión de dar tu precioso corazón a nadie.” siseo, apoyando los labios en los suyos, esta vez con delicadez. Saboreo su la sangre que le corre en la cara, todavía fresco de lo que mis manos le infligieron. Tiembla, pero no hay miedo en ella, sólo rabia. Tomo unos pasos atrás.

“Tú eres maldita.” le dio, con un tono tranquilo que no expresa lo que siento en realidad. “¿En qué hechizo me encadenaste, bruja?”

Ella sonríe, socarrona.

“Es el hechizo peor que todos. Es hecho de lujuria, de avidez. Se llama ‘hombre’.”

Dejo salir un grito sofocado; no le respondo, me apresuro a salir del cuarto.

En el umbral, me paro un momento frente a la guardia.

“En la hoguera. Mañana, en la plaza.” declaro, firme. “Que sirva de admonición para todas las brujas.” añado, en un susurro.

Me retiro en mis cuartos, pensando en lo que ocurrió. Fue demasiado allá, mostré mi debilidad, algo de que la mujer se alimenta.

Hay secretos y sensaciones que tendrían que ser sepultados tres metros bajo tierra, para ser la debida comida de gusanos, para que nunca vuelvan a la superficie. Pero algunos de esos son más tenaces de todos los seres que reinan en la tierra, algunos se quedan intactos, maduran, y no sabe reconocerlos hasta que no está demasiado tarde. Y yo no había tenido éxito de matar esas sensaciones. El precio, iba a pagarlo la Esmeralda, su muerte iba a ser mi catarsis.

Yo el rechazado, ella la condenada. El precio es, considerando todo, justo.

Sonrío, pensando en Quasimodo. En su torpe manera de amar a la gitana, en lo que daría para tenerla consigo. Él también victima ignara de un embrujo ancestral, que ofusca su pensamiento. Como todos los que la vieron.

Al amanecer, veré arder su tenacidad y su terquedad. Y con ella, van a perecer también las tentaciones, hijas del Diablo.

Golpeó una mano contra la pared.

No tenía que acabar de esta manera.

~

El fuego es la única cosa al mundo realmente inextinguible. El agua puede secarse, las plantas perecer, como los animales, como el hombre. El fuego sobrevive, se regenera de sí mismo, no le hace falta otro para nacer y resurgir. Cuando el mondo será un árido deserto, el fuego será su amo, porque habrá derrotado todo. Lo único que le faltará en su someter, será el sometido. Porque mató, hirió, desfiguró todos los que trataron de acercarse. El vencedor está a solas, codicioso ermitaño.

Veo ese mismo fuego acercarse para acariciar la mísera ropa de la Esmeralda.

Con una mano paro el verdugo, y me acerco a ella.

“Todavía tienes una posibilidad.” murmuro en su oreja. “Puedes morir, o puedes ser mía.” le apoyo una mano en el corazón. “Realmente mía.”

Ella me mira con desprecio, como si fuera un insecto.

“Voy a quemar, hoy, hasta que la muerte no va a llevarme. Usted va a quemar en las llamas del infierno toda la eternidad.” sisea. Suspiro.

“Esta es tu decisión.” concluyo, dándole la espalda mientras está quemada viva.

Sonrío tristemente. El alma de la gitana dejó esta tierra. La liberé yo de ese cuerpo lleno de pecado, fue bastante fuerte de dejarla perecer en nombre de mi salvación.

Miro el fuego consumar su carne. Veo mi cara en esas llamas.

Gané yo. Y el vencedor está a solas, porque el derrotado dejó esta tierra. Rechino los dientes. Todavía siento el veneno dentro de mi boca, el sabor de su carne que violento me penetra hasta las entrañas.

Entro dentro mi catedral.

Yo, Notre Dame y el fuego. Un trío de muerte.

Y mi muerte, también devoró a la Esmeralda. Mi decisión de no vivir, de esconderme detrás la sotana.

Me quito la ropa. La misma hoguera que todavía no se apagó, quema desde mi interior.

Voy a alcanzarte pronto, Esmeralda. Voy a estar allí a atormentar tu eterno descanso.

Eres mi Infierno.


End file.
